dariusfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone A (Darius II)
Zone A (note the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis manual gives the name: "A: Sun") is the first zone in Darius II. Powerups *'2' Missiles (Red Power-up Unit) *'2' Defence/Shields (Blue Power-up Unit) *'1' Bomb (Green Power-up Unit) *'1' Laser (Yellow Power-up Unit) Enemies Basic Zone Enemies/Obstacles *Upgrade Flyer (8 in a line or two lines of 4) *Flyer (6 in a line) *Fireball Boulder *Fireball *Fish Flyer (5 in a line) *Lava Flames *Spinning Stick (8 in a circle) *Flaming Fish *Baruhi (5 in a circle) *Jumping Hot Fish Captain *King Fossil Boss *Hyper Sting Guide As it is the "Sun" zone, the player flies in from black space into a red surface with a bottom of fire. Two batches of Upgrade Flyers come in from the right and have Red and Blue power ups. Two groups of Flyers come in on the right (one on top part, other bottom), one batch of Upgrade Flyers with a Red upgrade, then another two lines of Flyers from the right (again from the bottom and top of the screen). Next a large cluster of Fireball Boulders come at the hawk from the right. During the cluster of Fireballs coming at the hawk, a line of five Fish Flyers come in from the top right. At this point Fireballs come up from the bottom of the Zone and can not be shot and will block shots too. Two lines of Fish Flyers come from the right (one on the bottom the other on top). Some Lava Flames shoot up too, from the lava. King Fossil pops up from the bottom lava and goes back down. King Fossil again comes up and as he does so a number of Flaming Fishes comes from the bottom right. King Fossil will open his mouth and start shooting 5 bullets from his mouth at a time. A batch of Spinning Sticks will appear from the top right coming down, at the same time as a batch of Upgrading Flyers show up to the left giving a (yellow upgrade) then from the right comes two batches of Baruhis and more Fireballs also from the right. Another batch of Upgrade Flyers with a (green upgrade) come in from the bottom right as well as some Jumping Hot Fish from the bottom of the screen, meanwhile more Fireballs coming from the lower left of the screen. One more batch of Upgrade Flyers fly in with a Blue upgrade. Warning flashes on the screen, and the Hyper Sting shows up. Trivia *Quotes given by the pilots in full: **''" Reactions on the rader ! "'' **''" Recognized code cc30. "'' **''" Distance 12000 Dal ! "'' **''" 3rd and 4th thrust engine, ignition ! "'' **''" Main engine energy level, 20% increase ! " **''" I always wanted a thing called tuna sasimi. "'' Gallery DariusIIZoneASc01.png|Screen caps of Zone A DariusIIZoneASc02.png| DariusIIZoneASc03.png| DariusIIZoneASc04.png| DariusIIZoneASc05.png| DariusIIZoneASc06.png| DariusIIZoneASc07.png| DariusIIZoneASc08.png| DariusIIZoneASc09.png| DariusIIZoneASc10.png| DariusIIZoneAUnknowItemUpgradeFlyersSc01.png|Upgrade Flyers DariusIIZoneAUnknown1FishFlyersSc01.png|Fish Flyers DariusIIZoneAUnknown1FlyersSc01.png|Flyers DariusIIZoneAUnknownFireballBoulderSc01.png|Fireball Boulder DariusIIZoneAUnknownFireballSc01.png|Fireball DariusIIZoneAUnknownSpinningSticksSc01.png|Spinning Sticks DariusIIZoneAUnknownSpinningSticksSc02.png| DariusIIZoneAUnknownFlamingFishSc01.png|Flaming Fish DariusIIZoneAUnknownJumpingHotFishSc01.png|Jumping Hot Fish Category:Zones Category:Darius II Zone